Don't Quit Now
by LoveisRuthless
Summary: Bella has fallen to pieces. She wants to end the pain and agony Edward has left her with over the past 2 years. So she OD's on painkillers. Will Edward get to her in time? Warning: dramatic beginning! rated T for content. sorry if both the summary or stor
1. Chapter 1

Don't Quit Now

BPOV

_He_ left me two years ago. I dated Jacob for about four months at the beginning of those two years, but, of course, that ended badly. He almost attacked me when we got into a fight. It made me feel bad since I was kind of using him to cover up the hole _he_ left in my chest. After the break up I started my classes at a community college in Port Angeles. There I fell into a bad crow. They hooked me up with a fake ID. We would go out to bars every night. And every night I would get so drunk I either couldn't see strait or I would black out. I knew it was dangerous but I didn't care, I still don't care. Charlie and Renee had disowned me after they found out what I had been up to and they couldn't get me to get help. Then were even madder when they found out I had dropped out of the community college. The people I hang out with aren't really my friends. All they do is provide a way home for me after a night of drinking, and give me drugs. I am in a bad place. I don't care if living how I do would kill me. As far as I am concerned I have nothing left to live for. It makes me wish Jacob had attacked me that day of our fight. That I had drowned when I jumped off that cliff. That Laurent had drained me of life that day in the meadow. That Victoria had found me and killed me. That one day I will overdose on some painkiller and die. But no, I am not that lucky.

**(A/N: sorry about all this darkness, but she will get better!)**

I have been sitting in this bar for the last five hours staring at a full bottle of painkillers and a shot of tequila. Thinking I could just take too much, I could end all my pain and agony now, with one swallow. I picked up the bottle and turned it in my hands. I started to open the top when _his_ voice popped into my head again.

"Bella, don't do it. It's not worth it," he pleaded.

Silently, in my head I shot back, "what's the point? You're not here to save me. You told me you didn't love me anymore. You said you didn't want me. Why should you care if I die? I haven't spoken to Charlie and Renee in over a year. They don't care what happens to me they disowned me. I have nothing left to live for."

"What about me?" he asked.

Again, silently, I told the voice, "if you cared about me at all in the first place you never would have left! Every time I have tried to OD you were in me head, telling me not to do it, that you were still out there, that you would come back. Well guess what, you have yet to actually show up. I am through having your VOICE back me out of doing this. The only thing that could actually stop me is you yourself. But I don't see you anywhere."

I waited to the voice to talk back but he didn't. He was silent for the first time since _he_ left, the voice was silent. I started opening the lid to the pills again. I dumped a hand full into my hand, popped them all into my mouth, and took the shot of tequila, swallowing every last pill. I almost threw them up a couple of times, but they finally stayed down. Then they started to kick in. Everything became blurry, hot, and then started to spin. I slumped over, resting my head in my arms on the bar. I waited for some of the dizziness to go away, then warily got up. I stumbled into a few people, trying to get outside. After what felt like an eternity, I made it outside. I went into an ally way, where no one would find me, or if they did, hopefully I would be too far gone to be saved. I slumped against a wall, heaving and coughing as I fell to the ground. I was sweating, my clothes felt so sticky against my hot skin. _This is the end,_ I thought, _my life is finally over. Was it worth it?_ Then just before everything went black, I heard the voice of the only one I had ever loved. He shouted my name in panic. His angel's voice was so distressed. I want to go wrap my arms around him and give him one more kiss for the last time in my existence, but it is too late. Darkness took me. And I knew it, I was dead.

EPOV (around the same time Bella is in her third hour of staring at the bottle of pills)

Life had become so meaningless after I left Bella. It was as if everything that was once full of light was now a dark nightmare. The first year after I left Bella I had tried tracking Victoria, but then lost her and went on to South America while she went up to Forks. I only found that out after Alice had a vision of Jacob's pack of werewolves killed her. Then last year I moved to Victoria, B.C. with my family. Not much had happened. I never talk to anyone except Alice, Esme, and Carlisle, though if I had a choice I wouldn't talk to any of them. I was with Alice at the moment hunting. I looked over to her standing by a stream, she turned and smiled at me, then froze. She had a vision. I went into her mind to see what it was.

Vision:

It was Bella, sitting at a bar somewhere. She was dumping a handful of pills into her hand. She then put the pills into her mouth swallowing them, then chasing them with a drink. She almost threw them up a couple of times, but she kept them down. She slumped over on the bar stool. After a few seconds she finally got up, struggling to make her way out of the bar. Outside I noticed the McDonalds and Movie Theater. She was in Port Angeles. Bella stumbled into an ally way. She fell into the wall, then slid to the ground. She coughed and heaved. She was dieing.

The vision ended.

Alice and I exchanged a look. We had to save her or she would die. We ran out of the forest and to our cars. "Alice, go home and tell Carlisle and everyone else what happened. Then drive as fast as you can. Bring Carlisle with you. I am going to find her now."

She nodded her head numbly. I raced to the ferry boat port. I could be in Port Angeles in an hour and a half. I would never forgive myself if dies. After the long ride I sped through the streets of Port Angeles. I finally got to the bar. Then I saw her, lifeless on the ground. "Bella!" I shouted running to her side. "Bella, please wake up. Please" I begged her. She still didn't move. I knew she still had some life in her, but it was quickly slipping away. So I picked her up and ran to the nearest hospital. I explained to the nurse she overdosed on painkillers. They got a stretcher to put her on and wheeled her away to a room to pump her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok I hope none of you hate me but I think for my story it would be easier if vampires could cry and sleep. Oh and I didn't really mention this but Bella (obviously) and sort of Edward are a little OOC. Anyway thanks for reading and the reviews! Hope you like the next chapter!!**

THIRD PERSON POV

As Bella was wheeled off further into the hospital, Edward took a seat in the waiting room. He put his head in his hands, and for the first time since he left Bella, he cried. He was angry at himself for leaving her, for causing her so much pain to the point where she wanted to die. And most of all, he was angry that he hadn't gotten to her in time to stop her from taking the pills. He knew that if Bella came out of this he would never leaver her again. The only thing that would stop him is if Bella wanted nothing to do with him, and Edward wasn't about to out without a fight.

Edward finaly put himself together and looked up to find Alice and Carlisle waiting for answers.

"Edward what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"She ODed on painkillers. On purpose. Because of me. Because I left her alone," Edward put his head back in his hands and sobbed.

"Carlisle, you have to help her. She can't die!" Alice told him.

"I will go see what's happening," Carlisle told Edward, putting a hand on his shoulder to reassure him everything would be ok. "I will do everything I can." With that he disappeared behind the doors Bella had gone through.

"Edward?" Alice asked.

"It's my fault Alice, she is laying on her death bed because of me. If I had just listened to her, and I had pushed my second thoughts aside, she and I would have had the last two years together."

"None of us thought this would happen. Bella never showed any interest in partying and drinking."

"That was when I was with her and you were with her. Before I abandoned her."

"She will be fine, a little banged up, but fine."

"How do you know?"

"I have this little gift where I know how things will turn out. Remember?"

"I'm sorry Alice. I-I-I just…she means everything to me and now she is dieing. It's hard."

"I know Edward." Alice sat down and put and arm around her brother's shoulders.

Meanwhile, Carlisle got in to help Bella by saying he was her doctor. After getting her stomach pumped, getting all the drugs out of her system, she started to have heart failure, which they also got stabilized. They took her out of recovery and into a room. Carlisle went into the waiting room to go tell Alice and Edward how Bella was doing.

Upon seeing Carlisle come out into the waiting room, both Alice and Edward stood. "How is she doing?" Edward asked.

"We got everything out of her system, but the drug itself caused Bella to have heart failure. We got her stabilized. We just put her in room 203. You can go ahead and see her."

Edward rushed back to the room Bella was in. She looked paler than usual, and had dark circles under her eyes. To the side of her bed was a heart monitor beeping to the beat of her heart. He went and sat next to her bed. He held her hand and traced his fingers across her forehead. Alice had tried calling her parents to tell them Bella was in the hospital, but both of their responses were that Bella was no longer apart of either of their lives, and to them she was dead. Now it would be impossible for Edward to leave Bella, she had no family and was completely alone. _No wonder she tried to kill herself_, Edward thought.

Finaly about thirteen hours after bringing Bella to the hospital she woke up. Edward had never left her side since she had been put in one of the hospital rooms. (I didn't know how to word that.)

Bella took a minute to look around the room to see where she was. Then she looked to the beautiful vampire next to her. Edward was holding her hand, his head was resting on the side of her hospital bed, he was sleeping. (Ok like it says in my authors note in THIS story a vampire can cry and sleep, so don't hound me on it)

"Shit," Bella groaned.

This woke Edward up. "Bella! You're awake!"

"Ok, I am either dead, or you saved me. And I hope I am dead, but I can't tell because I am in a hospital, and you are here. And you wouldn't be here if I was alive, so I must be dead."

"Bella, Alice had a vision of you in an ally way dieing from a drug overdose. I came as fast as I could, but you were already in the ally. So I brought you here," Edward explained.

"Why would you do that?" Bella groaned.

"I didn't want you to die. Even if you wanted to."

"Edward I don't have a family or friends anymore. I have nothing left to live for. That was why I ODed!"

"Bella, no. You can not have wanted to die. That's not you."

"Edward you don't know me anymore. The day you left you stopped knowing me."

"I know, but I have been miserable the past two years, and knowing you were still alive, kept me alive."

"I was beyond miserable Edward! First I was a zombie, then I dated Jacob Black who turned out to be a werewolf, then I left for Port Angeles. I went to college for a month before dropping out. After that and some other things my parents disown me, Renee had a new baby, a new daughter who she could love and who would grow up to be better than I am. I slept on random people's couches for the last nine months. I drink every night, most of which I black out from drinking too much. Occasionally I will do drugs with the people whose couches I sleep on. And about every other week I will sit down at a bar with a bottle of painkillers and some strong drink to down it with. Every time I sit down at that bar guess whose voice pops into my head. None other than you, and every time you talk me out of taking that entire bottle. That was until last night, I told you to shut up and you did. I took the entire bottle, hoping that I would finally be able to rest in peace, not thinking about everyday I have to live without you. And then you take it away from me, only making it harder because you will probably just leave again, and next time I do this you won't be there to save me, Edward. So I would say I have probably been more miserable then you for the past two years, don't you think?"

"Bella, I am sorry, but I am not leaving you again. I promise."

"Yeah right. That was what you said last time, and then three months later you left."

"I can't leave you now that I came back."

Bella broke down crying. Edward hugged her close to him, she tried to push him away, but gave in crying on his shoulder.

Bella really didn't want to give into him, but she knew what he said was true, he wouldn't leave her again.

They stayed like that for awhile, then Carlisle came in.

"Glad to see your awake Bella!" Carlisle said.

"Yeah, me too, I guess," Bella was happy to be with Edward for the moment, but there were still some things that needed to be discussed between them.

"Bella, we pumped your stomach to get rid of all those pills you took, but it seems your heart couldn't handle the strain with the pills and the alcohol you took them with. You have heart failure, or CHF, you flat-lined while we were doing tests to make sure nothing had been damaged. We need to keep you in the hospital for that, and we need to keep you under suicide watch," Carlisle informed her and Edward. He had known about heart failure, but not about her flat-lining.

"I have heart failure?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"Bella, you have a very bad case of CHF, and you need a heart transplant. We need your parents to come in to give us your family's medical history. One cause is alcoholism, and seeing as even though you have been doing excessive drinking, you could not have gotten such a weak heart over a year, you had to have had this your whole life. Your drinking and the overdose on drugs just pushed it over the edge."

Bella started crying again, "they won't come in. To them I am not their daughter anymore."

"Do you think it would help if I talked to them?" Carlisle asked.

"You could try, but I have little hope it will do anything."

"Bella, it's worth a try," Edward told her.

"Edward could I have a word with you?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure. I will be right back," Edward told Bella.

Carlisle led Edward out of the room. "Edward, if she doesn't get a heart within the next two weeks she is going to die. You have to make a decision to let her go or change her."

"But, no, I can't do that to her."

"It's your decision, her family already doesn't want her around, and she is going to die. It is an extremely rare chance she will get a heart within the next few weeks."

"I just got her back, she can't die."

"Then there is your answer, you don't want to leave her again, and she clearly doesn't want to leave you. But like I said it is your decision." Carlisle went off to call Bella's parents and tell them she doesn't have long to live.

First he called Charlie. Charlie picked up on the second ring, "Hello. Charlie? This is Dr. Cullen. I treated Bella last night, she came in after overdosing on painkillers. We found that she has an extremely advanced case of CHF, which is heart failure. She needs a heart donation and has only a few weeks to live seeing as there isn't a good chance she will get a heart."

"I see, but Bella has been dead to her family for nearly a year now." Charlie told him.

"She is your only daughter Mr. Swan, I think you should come in and see her before she dies." Carlisle continued.

"I'm sorry but I can't, goodbye Dr. Cullen." Charlie hung up the phone. Carlisle didn't even bother calling Bella's mother.

Unless Edward was going to change Bella, she was going to die. And the only people she would have is Edward and the rest of the Cullens. That was why Carlisle called up Esme and the rest of the family to be with Bella, because they were all she had, and they had been gone for two years. Carlisle felt guilty, but at least they were there now. At least Bella wouldn't die alone…If she died at all.

**A/N: ok review and tell me what you thought. I don't think this will be a terribly long story, but I hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3Flying High by JEM

**A/N: ok this story is going to be short because I don't like it when stories fit in multiple dramatic story lines into one, so I think this story has enough drama, and this is my last chapter. I don't have too much intrest in this story line. But if it did inspire any of you then use it, I will totally read it! But its just hard to come up with new things for the story line, so like I said this is farewell to this story. And it does have a happy ending!**

**ENJOY!!**

EDWARD POV

How was I supposed to tell Bella that she would probably die within the next two weeks if I didn't change her? What if because I had left she didn't want to be with me anymore? The only option I had was to let her decide. I took a deep, unneeded breath, and walked into Bella's room. She was talking to Alice. She was laughing. I had longed for so long, too long, to hear her laughter.

"Alice, can I talk to Bella alone for a moment?" I asked Alice.

"Of course. But don't take too long, she and I have a lot of catching up to do," Alice said with a wink, and danced out of the room.

I walked over to Bella's side and sat in the chair beside her bed. I grabbed her hand gently. I held on tightly as did she. _Ok,_ I thought, _this is a good sign, she isn't pushing me away. This can all work out._ "What is it Edward?" Bella asked.

"You have a decision to make."

"And what might that decision be?" she smiled. I bet she hadn't smiled in a long time, that broke my dead heart.

"Bella, unless you happen to get a heart donation within the next week to week and a half, you are going to die. And the decision I have made is I am never leaving your side again. Even if it means changing you. But you need to decide if you want to…die," I could barely get the word out, "or if you want me to change you so we can be together, forever."

BELLA POV

I don't know what I was more shocked at, Edward saying he would change me, or that if he didn't I would die. I felt like one of those stupid girls, the ones that get all broken up after their boyfriend breaks up with them, and the second the guy decides they want them, the girl is back in his arms, no questions asked. I knew Edward and I were different. We weren't you average high school couple, even though we weren't in high school anymore. Something was different with us, and it wasn't the fact that Edward was a vampire. There was something real between us.

"Ok, I haven't made a decision yet, but I do have a question." I said.

That made him smile. It made my weak heart melt. "Of course you do, when don't you?" Edward laughed.

"Ok, how do I know you aren't going to leave me again?" this was the hardest question I had, for both him, and me.

"Bella, I know you think I am strong, but I'm not. I almost died the first time I left, I can't do it again. I am just not strong enough for that," every word he spoke was the truth.

"Edward, you better be telling the truth because if you do leave I will die. The first chance I get I will off myself. You better know that," I gave him a stern look full of pain from the first time he left me. I felt the tears that I had cried daily since she left, well up in my eyes.

Edward noticed and for the first time in two years he held me in his arms. "I am NOT going to leave you, even if you want me to. I am not going anywhere Bell. I belong with you. I learned that the hard way, but at least I got to you before it was too late."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms tighter around my small waste, smaller than the last time he saw me. I think he noticed too because he drew back. The tears were still in my eyes, but they had yet to fall.

"Did you stop eating too?" he asked concerned.

I looked down. I couldn't look at him in the eye. It was true. I barely ever ate. Some pretzels and crackers here and there, but not much else. I couldn't afford it. The only money I had I spent in bars. It had been like this since I dropped out of college. Before that really. I barely ate right after he left too. I was too depressed. I was too lonely.

"Bella…," he held me close again. It was like he read my mind, and knew why I was literally skin and bones.

"I can't live like this anymore, Edward. I am single handedly killing myself. Yesterday I would have been happy about that, but now, with you here…I can't do it anymore," I let the tears fall. I cried into his shoulder, soaking his shirt.

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispered into my ear.

"I love you too," I said. The tears started to subside.

We sat like that for awhile. I made up my mind.

"Edward, I know what I want to do." I said.

He pulled away from me. His eyes shown of fear, excitement, sadness, love, and anger.

"Edward, I want you to change me. Now that you are back, I can't imagine spending another day without you."

He smiled, happiness and love where all that was left in his eyes. I knew I had made the right decision. Then he leaned forward and kissed me. It was passionate, but still guarded. It was pure bliss.

"I should go talk to Carlisle so we can figure out a plan. I am sure Alice will be in any moment to talk to you." He got up and left, and sure enough Alice came into the room. A goofy smile plastered across her face.

"FINALY EDWARD HAS SEEN THE LIGHT!" she cheered.

I laughed.

We talked for awhile, then Carlisle and Edward came in.

"Ok, Bella this is the plan…" Carlisle went on talking about how they would make it look like I had flat lined. Then they would take me away, and spring me from the hospital. Then go back to their mansion in Forks, where Edward would change me.

THREE DAYS LATER….

The burning finally stopped. I looked up to see my one and only looking down at me. He was smiling at me. My head was in his lap. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of him stroking my hair.

This was how my life was meant to be. Edward and I forever. Who knows what forever will bring, but Edward and I were ready to take it on. Side by side. Hand in hand. Till death do us part.

**The End.**

**A/N: hope you enjoyed my short story. And when I mean short I mean really short. But it is a really hard storyline. But thanks for reading. And I love reviews.**


End file.
